


Protecting Pippa

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Jealousy, One Shot, Protectiveness, Worry, formal dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: When Hecate along with the Cackle’s staff are invited to the annual Halloween dinner Hecate isn’t sure she wants to go, until she sees a conspiracy to separate her and Pippa with some unscrupulous wizards
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 14





	Protecting Pippa

The Samhain formal evening dinner for all the local schools teaching staff was not something Hecate had the ability to attend prior to her confinement being lifted, and she saw very little incentive to break with tradition and attend this year, especially when shown the plans and location for the tiresome thing by Ada. Whoever had organised the tables and seating arrangements obviously had no idea what so ever about the type of people to place together, either that or it was completely intentional to keep... oh, of course, that’s exactly what it was. There was deviousness involved in this, along with an agenda. There was no way in this world or the next that Hecate would endure the vapid chattering and nonsense from the witches and wizards provisionally sat beside her when Pippa had been put on a table almost at the opposite end of the venue with all of those clawing opportunistic and oily wizards. They would be all over her and trying some despicable manipulation or another, and ever the polite witch, Pippa wouldn’t dream of giving them the earful and mouthful that Hecate certainly would when they tried to get over familiar with her. And they would! Hecate could see it all too clearly in her minds eye and it made her blood boil. Her Pippa, HER Pippa mauled, touched and kissed by... no! Scowl upon her face and her fists clenching, Hecate had no choice in the matter, she would have to go to the thing to protect Pippa’s honour, but she certainly wasn’t going to be able to do it from the goddess awful table at the back of the room with the moron brigade.

It was all a bit of a mystery. Nobody knew when the plans had been changed or by who, but as the guests turned up for the festive dinner each of them was guided to tables they were quite sure they weren’t meant to be at, but the staff insisted it was correct.

It was also very clear to Hecate that whoever the original organiser was didn’t like Hecate at all and wanted to put a wedge between her and Pippa, and that somewizard would definitely have tried some shenanigans with her at the original table she was meant to be at (she tried not to think about that again). But thankfully there would be none of that now as Hecate pridefully walked in with her head held high and with her beautiful wonderful Pippa on her arm. Somehow in all the unexplained floor plan changes they had been sat together at the same table along with Ada, Dimity, and Pippa’s deputy.

Hecate Hardbroom sat beside Pippa Pentangle and discreetly held her hand under the table, she wondered if this might make an ideal wedding reception venue should Pippa say yes to her proposal later that night.


End file.
